Ese día
by nanda18
Summary: quien diria que lo que empezó tan bien tuviera posibilidades de acabar tan mal.....One-shot, narusaku


Era un gran día, como no serlo, hoy en la noche celebraba su primer aniversario, hace ya un año que salía con la persona más maravillosa del planeta, aquel hombre que le robo el corazón poco a poco, no solo a ella sino que también a toda la aldea; él por fin había cumplido una de sus metas, el ser reconocido y aceptado por todos los habitantes de Konoha, se había convertido en parte indispensable para la fuerza bélica de la aldea y era considerado candidato para próximo hokage. ella, sin pensarlo dos veces comenzó a arreglarse desde muy temprano, bueno, no solo a ella, sino también a los detalles que harían esa velada la mejor de sus vidas: se levanto temprano y limpió de suelo a techo todo su apartamento (hace mas de 2 años vivía sola), fue hacer la compra de los ingredientes de la cena de esa noche (si, aunque fuera increíble aun para ella, había aprendido a cocinar), y aun la hacía sonrojar el conjunto de ropa interior que había comprado especialmente para esa fecha (no es que fuera su primera vez con él, pero quería que fuera igual de especial)….. En fin, había hecho todo lo que estuvo a su alcance para hacer feliz a su hombre; Como seria la desagradable sorpresa cuando, aquel que le había jurado jamás lastimarla, estaba en brazos de otra, aquella que siempre suspiró por él, sus hermosos ojos verdes se llenaron de lagrimas, pero no le iba a dar el gusto de verla llorar por él, no señor, ella se juró hace bastante tiempo no volver a llorar, se dio la vuelta y regresó por donde había llegado.

Horas después estaba en la oficina de la hokage aceptando aquello que había rechazado por bastante tiempo, una invitación para formar parte de un equipo de investigación medicinal en el país del rayo, más exactamente en Kumogakure, hace dos meses que Tsunade le había propuesto eso, alegando de que sería una gran ayuda tanto para la medicina como para la alianza que ahora mantenían con Kumo; ahora no tenía nada que la retuviera, ella con mirada ausente pero con determinación en su voz dijo que viajaría esa misma noche, y le pidió a su maestra como favor personal, no decirle a nadie, ella ya le haría saber a sus amigos donde estaba, que por ahora lo mantuviera como si hubiera sido una misión de último minuto.

Tsunade noto que su alumna no estaba del todo bien, pero no quiso insistir, ella ya era lo suficientemente grande como para tomar ese tipo de decisiones, y cometer sus propios errores, "¿no le dirás a Naruto?" aunque era una pregunta, Tsunade lo pensaba como una realidad, mas aun cuando, al escuchar ese nombre su alumna le brillaron los ojos por las lagrimas contenidas, "no voy a preguntar, pero si haces esto para alejarte de él, estas cometiendo un err.." ella no la dejó terminar "no creo que a él le importe, como no le importó nuestro día" dijo mientras hacia una leve reverencia para despedirse de su maestra.

Lo que pensó seria uno de sus mejores días, se estaba convirtiendo poco a poco en el peor de su existencia. en el momento que despertó y vio el calendario que siempre tenía cerca de su cama, para las fechas especiales, como un entrenamiento especialmente duro, una reunión de inteligencia, o como en este caso, el aniversario del día mas feliz hasta ahora (el siguiente, según su línea de pensamiento seria cuando le pidiera a ella ser su esposa), se levanto con sus usuales ánimos , desayuno su platillo favorito (la despensa estaba llena de cientos de raciones instantáneas de ramen) se baño y afeito (aunque sabía que a Sakura le gustaba sentir su rasposa mejilla), vistió su ahora uniforme de ninja elite (a veces extrañaba su chándal naranja, pero no se puede tener todo en la vida, sus compañeros le habían dicho que era un blanco demasiado fácil con esa ropa tan vistosa) hizo un puchero al recordar eso, él era cien veces más rápido que ellos, que más daba que lo vieran a 100mts desde cualquier ángulo. Al ir a reportarse se encontró con una inesperada persona, aquella chica por la que en un tiempo él creyó tener una deficiencia auditiva, a la que recordaba como tímida, pero los más recientes chismorreos de la villa colocaba como la deshonra del clan Hyuga; a la que sin aviso previo tenia colgada de su cuello besándolo, él intento inútilmente separarse pero por alguna razón sus cuerpo no respondía, miró desesperado hacia un lado u otro para intentar hacer algo (o pedir ayuda a alguien) pero lo que encontró fue lo más terrible, unos ojos verdes mirándolo con sorpresa, luego con tristeza y por ultimo con una rabia infinita y una determinación que lo asustaron, Sakura, su Sakura-chan había visto semejante espectáculo, impotente vio como ella se giraba y se alejaba, intento una vez más separarse, ahora pudo mover uno de sus brazos, que pronto fue inutilizado por una descarga de chakra hacia sus tenketsus, Hinata estaba utilizando el estilo de pelea de los Hyugas para dejarlo fuera de combate y así utilizarlo a sus anchas.

Cuando ella por fin se separó, vio una juguetona sonrisa y una mirada con un brillo malicioso, ella lo había planeado todo, no hizo eso porque sintiera ahora algo por el rubio, lo hizo para vengarse de él; mientras que el se recuperaba ella desapareció, maldijo en sus adentros por haber sido tan condescendiente luego de la primera vez que ocurrió esto, si, no había sido la única vez, pero siempre era salvado por alguno de sus amigos (ellos sabían lo que Hinata buscaba y el porqué de su cambio, nunca culparon a Naruto), nunca había llegado a tanto, la mayoría de las veces solo intentaba coquetear, él no sabía cómo quitársela de encima sin hacerla sentir mal, ya que siempre la había considerado una buena amiga, pero esto fue la gota que rebosó el vaso. lo primero que hizo cuando tuvo el chakra suficiente fue ir en la misma dirección que la pelirrosada, no la divisó en el trayecto así que se dirigió a su casa, tampoco estaba allí; el hospital, tampoco; el parque, no; el campo de entrenamiento Nº3; igual que los anteriores; ya se comenzaba a desesperar, era raro no encontrarla, así que después de horas de búsqueda, cuando el sol comenzaba a ocultarse decidió probar suerte de nuevo en el apartamento de la chica, ella había estado allí, todo se veía diferente de cómo él lo encontró antes, pero algo lo hizo entrar en pánico, al entrar a la habitación principal del lugar, todos los cajones que anteriormente contenían ropa estaban vacios.

desesperado corrió hacia la torre hokage, "si alguien sabría lo que ha pasado esa es oba-chan" pensó mientras llegaba a la oficina de Tsunade, esta al verlo entrar de esa forma confirmó lo que había estado pensado desde que Sakura aceptara aquella propuesta, algo se había roto entre esos dos; "baa-chan, Sakura-chan, ¿donde está?" dijo entre jadeos por la carrera, "porque quieres saberlo", Naruto la miró confundido, tan raro era que quisiera saber de su novia " sus cosas no están en su apartamento y….bueno…. quiero explicarle algo urgente", los ojos de Tsunade brillaron con rabia, "ummm, ella acaba de salir a una misión" Naruto miro a Tsunade con sorpresa, Sakura de un tiempo hasta la fecha, no volvió a recibir misiones, a no ser que fueran lo bastante graves como para necesitar un médico de sus capacidades, o eso era lo que le había decidido Tsunade, ella prefería tenerla en el hospital, él solo tenía conocimiento de una misión que la requiriera, aquella investigación de 5 años en Kumogakure, cuando terminó de procesar la información, salió como alma que lleva el diablo.

Hace tres horas había oscurecido por completo, hacia 5 que había partido de Konohagakure, pero aun no quería detenerse, ayudada por la clara noche de luna llena viajaba entre arboles a una velocidad considerable, no se sentía lo bastante lejos de Konoha para descansar, sabía que si lo hacía, Naruto le daría alance, lo había sentido, pero acelero y realizo maniobras evasivas para perderlo de vista, no quería hablar con él, no se sentía del todo cuerda para escuchar escusas, y no quería decir algo que acabara dañando su relación más de lo que ya estaba, estaba metida es sus pensamientos, que no vio la sombra que se abalanzaba sobre ella desde el frente, quien pensaría que él la sobrepasara, ocultara su presencia y luego la atrapara al vuelo, por algo era el ninja más impredecible; Sakura estaba en shock, mientras que Naruto la cargaba y bajaba de aquel árbol.

"suéltame" fue lo primero que ella dijo cuando llegaron a tierra, lástima que el chico fuera tan cabezota "no hasta que me escuches", "no quiero escucharte", él la puso enfrente suyo, pero aun sin soltarla "lo que viste tiene una explicación" lo único que podía hacer Sakura era mantener los ojos cerrados, sentirlo tan cerca la alteraba, pero el recuerdo aun era fresco "haz tenido suficiente tiempo para pensarla, así que claro debe haber una explicación", Naruto la miro serio, la conocía bien, sabía que detrás de esa ironía se ocultaba un gran dolor, así era ella "sabes que te amo más que nada en el mundo, siempre lo he hecho, me crees capaz de hacerte sufrir, odio verte llorar" Sakura abrió los ojos y miro aquello azules que denotaban una gran sinceridad "no lo hare si es lo que te preocupa, de ahora en adelante puedes hacer con tu vida lo que quieras", ahora eran cubiertos por una capa de dolor, y se arrepintió al instante, era eso precisamente lo que quiera evitar, pero quien evita lo inevitable "lo único que quiero es estar a tu lado, ¡no lo entiendes!, eres la única mujer a la que he amado en mi vida, no tienes una idea de lo que me esforcé para que me aceptaras y me miraras como algo más que una molestia, no soy tan tonto como para desperdiciar todo el trabajo que me costo que fueras mía" ahora él la abrazaba, ella sintió su miedo, por primera vez experimento lo que era el miedo de Naruto, poco a poco correspondió al abrazo, aunque lo que había visto fue doloroso, verlo en ese estado era peor "a veces pienso que no merezco estar a tu lado, todo lo que te hice pasar….." Naruto se separo un poco sin soltarla, "todos pasamos por cosas distintas, pero tú siempre has sido un apoyo importante para mí, aunque hayamos cometido errores ambos hemos sabido salir adelante, Sakura-chan yo no estaría aquí si tu no estuvieras a mi lado, primero reconociéndome, luego apoyándome como mi mejor amiga, ahora la mujer que ilumina mis días, y en un futuro siendo la madre de mis hijos" la beso como nunca lo había hecho, ambos sintieron como si fuera la primera vez, era tal la conexión que olvidaron todo, el lugar, el día, lo que había pasado en la tarde, la misión de Sakura, todo, para así entregarse como veces anteriores el uno al otro.

Al día siguiente ambos cruzaban felices los portones de la aldea. Fueron directamente a la casa de Sakura, querían pasar todo el día juntos, ya luego le dirían a Tsunade que mandara a otro médico ya que ambos se tomarían unos días de vacaciones, al llegar Naruto cogió a su compañera, la cargo dirigiéndose al cuarto de esta y la dejo suavemente en la cama besándola cálidamente, acto seguido saco una pequeña caja de uno de los tantos bolsillos de su chaqueta ninja, y se lo entregó "feliz aniversario Sakura-chan" mientras ella lo habría y descubría un hermoso anillo con una esmeralda agregó "¿te casarias conmigo?".

**FIN**

Hello, este es mi primer fic, espero que te haya gustado, gracias por leer.

PD: aclaro, no me gusta cambiar drasticamente la personalidad de un personaje, pero era la unica villana (si se le puede llamar asi) que se me ocurrió, pienso que puede ser uno de los tantos caminos ficticios que puede tomar ese personaje, nunca se sabe las personas cambian.....

nos vemos en un proximo fic, (si se me ocurren ideas nuevas XD)


End file.
